


Flowers for Winchesters

by Amber1457



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel does it to his self, Castiel is angry, Castiel the Bee Tamer, Dean the emotional man, Don't mess with his bees, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Or his garden, Poor Dean, Roses and Gardens and Bees OH MY, prompt AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1457/pseuds/Amber1457
Summary: Prompt: Someone keeps stealing flowers from a private garden and the owner insists on seeing where the flowers are going.Someone is stealing Castiel's Roses and he is going to get to the bottom of it. Somethings are stranger than they seem.





	Flowers for Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural post. I've had this muse for a while but I finally finished it.

Someone had decimated the roses again. Castiel stared puzzled and frustrated that someone would just rip into his roses for the third time in the last week. It wasn't that someone wanted his roses, for they were exceptionally beautiful and often sought after. No, it was the fact that they insisted on ripping them from the bush like an animal. The rose bush suffered damage from the violent assault causing his rose bush to wilt and his bee's to migrate to more potent flowers, which was ruining his rose tinted honey recipe. 

Most of all Castiel was disappointed. His house was connected to his business, an all natural shop filled with things he makes his self, which includes flowers from his garden. But no. This person insisted on harming his plants (most likely not even recognizing the harm) and leaving Castiel irritated all the same.

It doesn't always happen. It started out once every other month, as if a dog had gotten a hold of the bush. Then it became more frequent, growing gradually and always at the same time. Castiel would check on the garden in the morning while doing his bee routine. Then he would migrate indoors for his second mug of coffee and then return to find the roses attacked and his bees unsettled. 

The assault has been happening three times a week for four weeks now and Castiel has had enough. Tomorrow he would change his routine, he would check on the garden after checking his bees and then would stake out his rose bushes from inside his house to find the culprit. 

Nodding to his self Castiel went into the shop to start the day hoping it would be at least a little better than his morning had started. He walked inside flipping his closed sign to open and immediately started a pot of coffee. Busying his self with taking inventory and stocking time started to fly by until Charlie, his employee walked in humming some pop tune. 

“Morning Boss!” She exclaimed, merrily skipping toward the counter and finding her preferred mug to put her coffee in. “I see that the rose bush has once again been the victim of an attack.” Castiel flushed, feeling the anger creep back up on him at the thought of his rose bush.

Curtly nodding he turned to look at her, “Yes but I will be solving the issue. Tomorrow I will find the source and putting a stop to this injustice.” Pausing he looked out the window to his wilting roses. “This is a small town, the culprit will compensate me for my livelihood.”

Charlie snorted then seeing his serious expression backtracked, “You're seriously think someone is doing this to hurt the business?” Castiel said nothing, moving toward the back room to find gather his bee suit. “I don't think it being done on purpose” Charlie continued a little louder for him to hear her. “I think someone is either really smitten or in the dog house. I don't think they mean to be so...” 

She trailed off and Castiel stepped out of the backroom dressed for his daily bee taming. “I do not think they mean to harm me with the thievery but none the less it is messing with my business and hurting me. I put a lot of time into my garden because they are my life. They are gorgeous so that I can make beautiful things for people. I just so happen to pay the bills with them as well.”

Charlie nodded then went to say something but was interrupted by the door opening and the first customer of the day striding in. Castiel stepped around the customer greeting them and left them to Charlie, her people skills being the reason why he hired her. As he walked outside he could hear her melodic voice asking the customer about their day and what she could do for them today. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly but the frustration continued to boil well into closing. Charlie helped the last customer and flipped the sign to closed. Picking up a broom she started to sweep the floor of debris from the flowers around the shop. Castiel took inventory of the day and moved on to counting the money.

Charlie broke the silence, “I keep thinking maybe this dude, cause I really think it's a guy, is just really in love and isn't thinking about anything but giving his girl or guy the best flowers in town.” Castiel smirked feeling pride in his beautiful garden being called the best but frowned at the implication. 

“I don't doubt you.” He replied tersely, feeling his ever present anger of the day surge then flicker out as if dowsed by water. “I just want to find out who it is so I can confront them on why they don't just buy the flowers.” Charlie nodded thoughtfully while finishing cleaning. Grabbing her jacket and bag she turned toward the door pausing just before exiting.

“Don't be too harsh, Okay Castiel? Teach them a lesson but don't be mean.” With that she left closing the door softly and locking it. Castiel stared at the door in amused annoyance before turning all the lights off in the shop and moving into his house.

That night as he lay in bed he hoped Charlie was right and it was some infatuated boy who was too caught up in his love to realize he was taking flowers. It would be much easier to explain than finding some person with malicious intent, being jealous of his garden and trying to sabotage him.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

When the alarm went off the next morning Castiel had been up anxious to get to the bottom of the mystery. Forcing his self to calm down he walked carefully downstairs and starting his usual cup of coffee. Drinking that very steadily he grabbed the newspaper to feel more normal but only ended up staring at it uselessly. 

Once finished with his first cup of coffee, Castiel grabbed a thermos from his cabinet and poured his self coffee into it so that he could not be distracted. Walking outside with it he continued his normal routine, checking the bees for disturbances and production. Getting lost in his work he suddenly startled at the sound of scurrying footsteps hurrying past his garden. 

The feet were half running down the sidewalk going quickly past his rose bushes but puttered slightly turning back. Castiel stood just in time to see a man stooped over and ripping flowers off his rose bush. “Hey!” He yelled indignant, feeling the reoccurring flush of anger rise up. “Those are not roses to be picked.” He continued walking forward to give the man a piece of his mind.

The man startled, jumped back from the bush roses firmly in grasp and face ashen. Objectively Castiel took notice that the man was very attractive. His face was oddly symmetrical giving a pleasing balance to the alarming amount of freckles dotting his whole form. His green eyes were piercing and his full lips seemed to pull into a nice little bow. 

However, no matter how good looking the man was Castiel was not to be deterred. “These are my roses and if you insist on having some I have a shop were I sell them.” He said forcefully, eyeing the roses in the mans fist. “I have to insist that you quit mauling my rose bushes and purchase them like any other patron would. And not only are you damaging the rose bush, you are disrupting my bee colony.”

The man looked bewildered and deeply apologetic, “I'm sorry, man.” He said, quickly thrusting the flowers to Castiel he continued. “I didn't think... I didn't mean to.... “ He stammered not finishing a coherent thought. Castiel gave him a once over and decided that it was a simple misunderstanding. 

Shaking his head and pushing the flowers back to him Castiel looked around before squinting at the man. “It was an misunderstanding Mr...” He trailed off. “Dean!” The man exclaimed looking very relieved, “My name is Dean Winchester and I am really sorry about everything. I can pay for any damage. I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you or the... uh... bees.”

Castiel shook his head, “No that's quite alright Dean.” Castiel had a crazy idea and voiced it before thinking it through, “I would just like to know where all my roses have gone. What lucky lady has been receiving all these flowers from you? I insist that that be my payment.”

Dean started to protest looking quite frightened which just fueled Castiel's flame. “These are my flowers and you did say you would pay for any damage. Well... This is your payment. Take me to this wonderful woman who is worthy of my roses.” Determined he turned toward Dean expectantly who looked resigned and a little put out.

Castiel marched purposefully out of his side gate, remembering to latch it and stared at Dean expectantly. Dean huffed before gesturing for Castiel to follow him. After a few moments of silence Dean finally spoke up, “So... If this is happening I feel like I should know the name of the man who I've been accidentally stealing from.” Castiel blushed feeling embarrassed for not introducing his self when Dean had.

“I'm sorry, Dean.” He stated, “My name is Castiel Novak, I own the store 'Honey Bees' located right next to my garden.” Dean smiled slightly, swapping the roses for his left hand and sticking his right hand out for a handshake. “Nice to meet you Cas.” He said. Castiel was surprised by the nickname but said nothing enjoying the way it rolled off of Dean's tongue.

Dean asked Castiel about his store and what it was he did. In turn Castiel asked about Dean, finding out that he worked as a part time mechanic but was also a baker at his and his brothers bakery 'An Apple a Day'. Castiel was so enraptured by Dean and his conversation that Castiel realized they had stopped and Dean was putting down the roses. 

Looking around Castiel felt an overwhelming sadness engulf him, they were standing in a cemetery and Dean was placing two roses on two graves. One grave was engraved “Mary Winchester. 1954-1983. A loving Mother and Wife.” The second grave was located right next to it engraved “Emma Winchester. Daughter. We Love You.”

Castiel overwhelmed with shock simply stood watching Dean sit down in the grass and rearrange the assortment of wilting roses collected over the last few weeks into presentable bouquets and start to talk. “Hey Mom. I brought you the flowers you love. Turns out I was stealing them on accident.” Chuckling Dean patted the first gravestone before turning toward the second.

“Hey Em. I don't know what kind of flowers you would have liked but these were grandma's favorites. She used to keep a rose bush in the backyard. I wish you could have...” He trailed off, his eyes getting misty. Castiel carefully eased his self down next to Dean and took a deep breath.

“Hello Mary.” He said looking toward the first gravestone. “Don't worry about your son stealing the flowers. They were for a good cause.” Then turning toward the second he continued, “Hello Emma. I know we don't know each other and I just recently met your Dad but... I hope you like the flowers.” He felt silly for talking to gravestones of people he didn't even know. Turning toward Dean he found him staring at Castiel in disbelief which spurred on another crazy idea for Castiel.

“Perhaps...” He said, turning his face upward toward the glowing sun. “Perhaps we could plant some flowers here so that they can forever have flowers with them. I can come by and make sure they are healthy.” Keeping his eyes to the sky, he felt Dean shift closer. “I would love that Cas.” He stated, sounding emotional. 

“I'm actually really terrible with plants.” Dean continued blushing. “I always forget about them until they're withered and dead.” Castiel laughed softly turning to gaze into Dean's green eyes. “Well” He said, “I would love to help you.” 

They sat their for a few moments before Castiel turned to Dean, “I'm going to head out and give you some privacy. You know where to find me when your ready to plant some flowers. I really would love to help you.” He turned toward the headstones, “It was lovely meeting you and I will be back to give you the gorgeous resting place you deserve.”

Standing up Castiel wiped the dirt from his pants, “Thank you Dean. You didn't have to do this but... I appreciate it.” Dean stood grabbing Castiel's wrist before he could go. “No.” He said, “Thank you. I've been having a real hard time lately and I think this is just what I needed. Maybe... I mean, if you'd want.” Stuttering he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“After we plant the flowers maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime?” He finally stammered out blushing a fierce red. Castiel blushed his self feeling self conscious but very aware of how attracted he was to Dean. Nodding he stepped forward “I would love to.” He exhaled quietly, looking deeply into Dean's eyes. 

He then turned quickly from him and moved to leave. “Now, Have a nice chat with these two lovely women and I will see you tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp.” With that he flounced out of the cemetery back toward his house with a grin on his face. 

Who knew his rose bush, the cause of so many problems recently, could make him so happy right now? Certainly not Castiel, but Oh... was he happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering I do not know anything about bees other than I love them and protect them at all cost. I do know that certain honey is derived from certain plants but I do not know how any of that works and I did not research it so...


End file.
